Once in a Lifetime
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: True love comes just once in a lifetime. But there are two similar women. Who deserves him? Sorry I suck at summaries. Please R&R... RoyxRiza... Chapter 5 is up!
1. Beautiful

A/N: Hello guys! I'm here again! I just decided to write/type another Royai fic because this idea always haunts me... By the way, this is manga based but you can relate to this story even without reading the manga. I really don't know how I got this idea. But... just read it. Characters are a bit OOC and out of sanity. By the way, forgive me if there are some grammatical errors or typos because I didn't exert much effort on this fic.

Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the fifteenth time, he yawned again because of tiredness. He dropped his pen and lazily laid his head on the table. He was about to take a nap when a voice disturbed her.

"Do your paperwork." She plainly said. This statement startled him. Riza surely scared him.

"Uhhh... Hawkeye... Could you please get me a cup of coffee?" He requested to make her disappear even just for a while. She just nodded in response. He stared at her as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"You should just ask me to do that instead of her." Havoc yelled.

"Beautiful..." He whispered with his daydreaming face. He didn't know everyone heard him.

"Colonel?" Havoc called as he raised an eyebrow.

"He just said "beautiful" didn't you hear that?" Breda remarked.

"Who's beautiful?" Fuery curiously asked as he looked to everyone.

"I don't know." Falman shrugged.

"Colonel, who are you calling beautiful?" Havoc asked.

"Huh? Beautiful? You mean a beautiful woman? Where?! Where?!" He was snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up and glanced left and right.

"You just said that word." Breda reminded.

"What word?" Roy was puzzled.

"You just said the word "beautiful."" Breda reminded again.

"Did I?" He's totally out of his senses.

"Maybe he means the Lieutenant was beautiful." Falman assumed.

"What the?! That's disgusting! Veto! I'm a man!" Yeah... Jean is also a Lieutenant.

"Not you idiot! I think he's saying that Lieutenant Hawkeye is beautiful."

"What?!" Everyone reacted in unison.

"I didn't say _that_!" Roy objected.

"What's _that_?" Falman purposely asked.

"... That Riza is beautiful...!!!"

"See? Then you just said _that_!" Falman teased and everybody laughed.

"Argghhh...!!!" He stood up, put on his gloves and ready to snap when Riza came in.

"And why aren't you doing your work?!" She scolded him. He immediately sat up and read the first paper that he saw on his desk.

She headed to his desk and placed a cup of coffee on his table. She then noticed the paper that he was reading and felt mad.

"Damn! Will you please take everything seriously?!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What? I'm reading some reports here." Roy said. Well, he's not really reading them. He's just staring at them. And was he sure that he's holding a report?

Riza pulled the paper from his hands. "Bastard! Do you think you can fool me? Who do you think will give you a report in a sheet of pink paper?! You're reading a love letter!" She searched for another love letter on the pile of papers on his desk. And surprisingly, half of that pile of papers was love letters.

"Jealous?" He asked her with a smirk. She glared at him, crumpled every love letter on his desk and started throwing them on his face.

"Do you think I'll get jealous with these pieces of junk, huh?! Huh?! Huh?!!!" She angrily shouted, eyes were blazing, as she continuously threw the crumpled papers on his face. Every piece of crumpled paper felt like a stone when thrown on his face. It seemed that Riza turned into a monster in everyone's eyes.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ooouuuccchhh!!!" He screamed in agony.

Finally, after realizing that Roy was defenseless, Havoc ran to Riza and hugged her tightly from behind so that she wouldn't be able to throw another piece of paper. Riza's glaring eyes went back to normal, as he saw her superior lying on the floor, his face full of wounds and bruises.

She immediately kneeled on the floor and lifted his head. "Oh my God! Colonel! Who did this to you?!" She cried and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his face that was coated with blood. Everyone was puzzled.

"We better not tell her what she had done." Fuery suggested. Everybody nodded in response.

"What are you guys doing there? Call an ambulance!" She demanded.

"No need, Lieutenant. I'm fine. I'll get back to work." Roy said as they both stood and he proceeded to his desk. Riza worriedly looked at him.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. He's okay." Havoc calmed her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "By the way, I didn't know you're very warm. I wish I could hug you again." He smiled.

Riza glared at him and started filling her hands with crumpled papers.

"Oh no... Not again...!"

"OUUUCCCHHH!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys there... call an ambulance..." Havoc requested.

"Yeah... an ambulance... for mental patients like the three of you." Breda commented.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think this chapter really has nothing to do with the description of this fic. That's why I also posted the second chapter. And this idea is crazier than I thought. Well, just review please. I also think this chapter is kinda humorous... but I'm not sure... That's why I need your reviews guys. But please don't be harsh. If you do, I'll throw some crumpled papers on your face... No just kidding I can't do that and I really won't do that, especially to kind readers like you. Just go ahead and tell me what you think.


	2. His Queen?

A/N: Okay here's chapter two! Sorry the previous chapter was senseless. But on this chapter you'll find out the other woman who will be Riza's rival. OMG... Please read... and review... Thanks...! And by the way, I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant, I'm done with my paperwork." He said as she went to his desk and took the papers.

"Well done, Colonel. You can now go home." Riza said as she went back to her desk.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" He asked with a smile.

"Huh? Uh... Okay. As you wish, Colonel." She was surprised that her superior, her very lazy superior, had voluntarily decided to stay in the office.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door and Scieszka came in. "Uhhh... Excuse me, Lieutenant. Do you still have an extra hair clip?" She shyly asked as she struggled to keep her hair away from her face.

"Sorry Scieszka. I don't bring extra hair clips. But you can use mine." She said as she noticed her difficulty in keeping her hair in control.

"A-are you sure Lieutenant? How about you?" She concernedly asked.

"It's okay. My hair doesn't bother me anyway." She slowly pulled the hair clip away from her hair. Her shiny, golden hair bounced and fell on her shoulder. She handed her hair clip to Scieszka.

"Thank you very much Lieutenant! And by the way, they said there's an important visitor coming here today. Be prepared for her." She smiled and went out of the room. Riza immediately proceeded with her work. Everyone took a single glance at her and stunned at her beauty.

"Ooohhh..." That was what came out from everybody's mouth. She has this smooth, shiny, long, golden hair that just made her more beautiful.

Roy drifted again to his daydream while staring at her. "Beautiful..." He said.

"Here we go again." Falman noted. Riza pretended she's not listening.

"She's really beautiful." Roy repeated.

"Who?" Fuery asked.

"My Queen..." He answered.

"Who's that queen you're talking about?" Havoc suddenly asked.

Roy rose from his seat, still daydreaming. "That Queen... She has this very shiny, smooth, fragrant, long golden hair." He slowly walked away from his desk. "She has fair skin that suites her hair." He stopped at the front of everyone. "She has these very beautiful eyes and one of them was slightly covered by some hair strands." He walked passed to Havoc. "She's almost the same height as me." He's near to Riza's chair, and she knew it. "She scares me most of the time, but I enjoy it. She has a beautiful body, too. I noticed that even though she's wearing her bulky blue uniform." He was now standing behind her, but she did nothing but lowered her head and pretended that she's reading her favorite book. "Yes! She's wearing a blue uniform, like everyone here in the military, because she's also a part of it. In fact, she has a high position in the army." He was looking at her from behind. "She's my one and only true love. She's none other than..."

Someone fiercely entered their office. A familiar woman showed up.

"OLIVER!!!" He screamed in shock.

"OLIVER!!!" Everybody repeated in shock.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Finally, it was Fuery who recovered first. "So... she's your queen. That's... surprising."

Everyone looked at Roy first, and then turned their gaze to Oliver. They looked at her from head to toe. Really, Roy's description matched her.

"Is that how you guys greet the Major General of Drachma?!" She shouted. Everyone instantly rose from their seats and saluted.

"What the? Why are you here?!" Roy yelled.

"Bastard! I just want to visit your filthy headquarters! Is there a problem?!" She shouted again.

"You are the bastard! We don't need you here, bastard!" He shouted, too.

Everyone just watched them yelling at each other. "You have a very good taste, Colonel. I didn't expect she's the queen you're talking about!" Breda commented.

"What?! No! It's not he-" Roy was cut off.

"What is he talking about?!" She asked while pointing to Breda.

"This is a misunderstand-" He was cut off again.

"What the heck?! So you're talking about me when I'm not around, huh?!" She strangled him.

The others just watched them. "It looks like they're having fun." Falman guessed.

"They're a perfect couple, right, Riza?" Havoc asked her while laughing at the two.

She frowned. "... Yeah... Perfect." She just agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I have to cut it there. For those who didn't know, Oliver is Major Armstrong's sister. And though her name sounds masculine, she's definitely a woman. Well, please review. And if I didn't get at least four reviews for this, I will not continue this anymore. So please review. And you can also check out my other fics like Problems before Marriage and Running Away from Sharp Blades. I think those were better stories. Thanks!


	3. At The River

A/N: Hi there! Here's chapter three! Well, thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters... And if you haven't noticed it yet, I misspelled General Armstrong's first name. Instead of OLIVIER I typed OLIVER... see the difference? And yeah my mistake sorry guys! I think I really need a pair of eyeglasses (pulls out a pair of chopsticks and stabs her own eyes)... Thanks to Dailenna for reminding me. And another thing, OTP suggested that I should change her first name to Olivia because it sounds more girly. Thanks OTP. I'll use "OLIVIA" if she was called by anyone from her family, but I'll use "OLIVIER" if she was mentioned by either Roy or Riza (or me), and just (Major) General Armstrong for others. And thanks to winglessfairy25 for the two reviews she gave. And characters are a bit OOC... 'coz that's how they act in my imagination...

Okay so here's chapter three... Go ahead and read it... Sorry if there are some grammatical errors or typos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked left and right. "Your office is really very filthy." She complained.

"If you find our office very filthy then you better go back to where you came from." Riza impolitely said as she stood from her seat and crossed her arms. (A/N: I smell trouble here)

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard her. She really shocked them. Riza always commands the workers in the headquarters to clean the office; she always checks their tables if they were dusty; she set up different garbage cans for biodegradable and non-biodegradable trashes; and she always brings white roses to place in the vase in the middle of their table to make the office looked pleasant. So it's very rude to say that the office was filthy.

Roy chuckled. "That's my girl."

Olivier looked at her and gave her a stern look. She cupped her chin and stared at her for a second. "Who's this little girl?"

Riza hit Olivier's hand away from her chin. "Don't call me little girl."

"You're so harsh. Is that how you treat the Major General of Drachma?" She was already glaring at her.

"I don't care about your rank." Riza simply blurted.

"S-she's First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and also General Grumman's granddaughter." Havoc interrupted when he noticed the two were exchanging glares.

"Oh so that's you, the "hawk's eyes"." She commented.

Suddenly somebody burst from the door.

"I heard that my sister already arrived!" Major Alex said (with sparkles as usual). Then he noticed her. "Oh, Olivia, there you are! I've been expecting you!" He was about to hug her when she kicked his face and he was thrown away to the wall.

"Ouch, my sister really loves me."

Everybody sighed and ignored him. "So what are you really doing here?" Mustang asked.

"I have to report something to the Fuhrer personally so I came here. And also, I want to visit my family." She replied calmly. "So, anyone here who wants to tour me around?" She asked everyone.

"Let me accompany you my sister!" Major Alex suggested.

"..." "Let's just go home." Olivier said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy and Riza always walk home together. She was still thinking about Roy had said that day. _"Olivier is his queen?"_ She thought. _"I thought it was me... Oh damn what am I thinking?"_ She shook her head.

"Riza, are you okay?" He interrupted her in her thoughts.

"Of course I'm okay. And stop calling me on my first name." She replied.

"Hmm... But it seems like something's bothering you, Lieutenant."

"Uhhh... I was just thinking about you revealed today. I didn't know you like her." She smiled.

"Huh? Who? Oliver? No... I don't like her... not anymore." He remarked.

"Not anymore? Does that mean you used to like her?" She curiously asked.

_"Maybe I can make her jealous with this." _He thought. "Oh... Well, actually I admired her before when we were both in the military academy. She was already in her fourth year while I was just a first year student when I met her, and she was one of the most popular female soldiers that time." He narrated as they both walked to the bridge.

"So you really like her!" Riza teased.

"Huh? But that was before! I don't like her anymore!"

"Hahaha! But you already admitted!" She said while keeping out a fake laugh. Surely, she was affected by that.

"But not anymore! I lik-" He was cut off.

"Don't deny anymore, Colonel! You already said you like her!" She purposely hit his back with her hand, but she didn't know she hit him very hard that he accidentally fell on the four feet deep river.

"Waaaaa!!!" He screamed before falling.

"Colonel!" She called as she dropped her things and ran to the riverbank.

"Colonel!" She called again. "Roy!" She worriedly shouted. This time he rose from the water.

"Roy, are you okay?" She concernedly asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. And what did you just call me?" He smirked.

"Roy... I mean... Sir, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, Colonel." She blushed as she apologized.

"Hahaha! You just called me Roy! That's unusual!" He laughed as he walked towards the riverbank, but he accidentally slipped and fell back on to the river. "Arrgghh... That's why I hate water!"

Riza can't help but laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" He said as he tried to stand up.

"I'm very sorry, sir. B-but you really are useless in the water!" She was still holding back her laughter. "I-I'm very sorry, sir!" She continued laughing.

Roy smirked. "Hey! Do you think sorry is enough?! You shouldn't be laughing at you superior like that!" He ran towards her.

She saw him smirked and drew back a little. She already figured out that her superior was planning something. She was about to run away when he grabbed her on her waist and lifted her, bridal style, and he jumped to the river again, with her on his arms. It was so fast that she didn't even manage to refuse. They were both drenched in water.

Roy rose from the water first, followed by Riza. "Hahaha! That's your punishment for laughing at me!" He kept on laughing.

She was pissed off by his laughter and splashed some water on his face, some drops went into his mouth and he choked.

"So... you want a watery battle?!" He began splashing some water in her face and she, too, did the same.

They were both enjoying the moment and they're not aware that someone was watching them from a rooftop.

"Olivia, it's time for dinner." Mrs. Armstrong called. "I didn't know you like this place." She remarked.

"I just like the great view below." She answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright that's it. I don't know if this fic is worth reading. Why don't you guys tell your opinions? Please review... Thanks. Don't be too harsh or else... (Prepares a bucket of water) lolz just kidding. Please review guys. I think I'll expect at least four reviews here. If I didn't get enough reviews, I won't continue this fic anymore. So please review guys. Thanks! By the way, please don't think I want Olivier to be bad. Actually, I'm trying to make her kind here... but I guess I can't...


	4. His Mistake

A/N: ZOMGOOGLE!!! Sorry it took me a long time to post this... Arrrggghhh... I have lots of things to do! Well, I have nothing more to say. Just read and REVIEW please... Thanks... Sorry for grammatical errors or typos. Characters are a bit OOC, as always...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

"Aaaaccchhhuuu!!!" Seems like Roy's sick today...

"Colonel... Are you okay?" Riza concernedly asked as she placed a pile of paper on his desk.

"Uh... I think so, Lieuten- Aaaccchhhuuu!!!" He sneezed again.

She sighed. _"I knew it was because of what happened yesterday."_ She thought. "If you keep on sneezing like that you'll spill your saliva all over your reports. I think you should rest. I'll just finish these papers for you." She advised.

"Are you sure? I can't leave all these works to you. I don't think you can finish them before the deadline." He asked.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll assure you everything will be alright. Please rest for a while, Colonel."

Suddenly, she heard coughs and sneezes from behind.

"Achu! Achu!"

"Uhuuh... Uhuuh" (A/N: Uhuuh is cough... sorry I don't know how to type that sound)

"Achu! I think I'm sick... Uhuuh..."

Their fellow subordinates trying to convince her with their fake sickness. Of course she can't be fooled by these not-so-industrious boys.

"Alright... Colonel will take a rest while the others may take twenty bottles of capsules each for their colds and coughs. Failure to do so will be demoted to Corporal." She announced. Everyone's eyes widened at started working on their papers.

Minutes later and the two Armstrongs entered the office.

"Good morning, my friends!" Major Alex greeted.

"Oh... Here's the queen and his brother. Colonel, aren't you going to propose?" Havoc joked.

"Shut up!" Olivier shouted him.

"What the heck? What are you doing here?" Roy asked while filling his nose with tissues.

Major Alex spoke. "My sister said she wants to see everything here at Central. But of course she's not familiar of our city, so she needs someone to accompany her."

"And I want you to accompany me, Mustang." Olivier remarked.

"Aaaccchhhuuu!!!"

"I'm so sorry, General Armstrong. But the colonel is sick today." Riza answered for him.

"Havoc, accompany her... Aaaccchhhuuu!!!" He commanded.

Olivier glared at Havoc and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be accompanied by a twig." She insulted.

Havoc stood from his chair and banged his hands on the table. "What did you say?!" He angrily shouted. But when he saw her blazing eyes he decided to retreat to his chair again and dropped his head on his table. "I'm a twig... I'm a twig... I'm a twig..." He muttered repeatedly with teary eyes.

"Okay... Lieutenant, accompany her." He said to Riza.

"B-but..." Riza was about to disobey.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I'll be okay. I can take care of myself." He smiled.

She nodded and turned to Havoc. "Do my work. That's an order."

"What?!!" Havoc cried.

Olivier objected. "Hey, I didn't say I agree!"

"She's the best sharpshooter in the military. Aside from that, she also acts as my superior, which means she's better than me. She's also capable of protecting you from any harm. She knows the city very well. She's the strongest among my subordinates. Now, your only choice is her or you won't have anyone to accompany you." He informed.

Olivier sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll stick with her."

"I'm so sorry, my sister Olivia. I can't accompany you because of my busy schedule!" Major Armstrong was about to hug her when she grabbed his collar and threw him to the wall.

"Ouch..."

"I prefer her than you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So general, where do you want to go first?" Riza politely asked.

Olivier's face grimaced. "That's why I bring you with me! I don't know how strange your city is! Why don't you just bring me to a good restaurant?!"

Riza instantly lost her temper. "I know nothing about your inhuman tastes." She blunted.

"Inhuman tastes? And what do you mean by that?"

"Why? Can't you understand what "inhuman" means?"

They're both glaring at each other when suddenly; a woman from a jewelry shop interrupted them. She had these short gold hair, gold necklace, gold earrings, gold rings... It's like everything in her was gold.

"Uhhh... Excuse me..." The lady interrupted.

They both stopped glaring at each other and Riza answered the lady nicely. "May I help you, miss?"

_"You are so kind..."_ Olivier thought.

"Uh... You're Lieutenant Hawkeye right?" The lady shyly asked.

She nodded. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Uh... Could you please... uh... give this to Roy... don't forget to tell him to reply as soon as possible." The lady handed her an envelope containing her love letter.

Riza was dumbfounded about it. She felt a mixture of embarrassment and jealousy in her.

Olivier saw her quick reaction and spoke. "You know what? You're ugly." She insulted.

"General!" Riza called.

"What the? What are you talking about?!" The lady's attitude suddenly changed.

"Do you think you're beautiful enough with those jewelries you wear? You don't deserve him!" She took the letter from the lady's hand and valiantly ripped them into very tiny pieces. The lady cried and swiftly ran away.

"General! You overdid it!" Riza yelled.

Olivier looked at the tiny pieces of paper on the ground. "I didn't intend to turn them into dusts."

"That's not what I mean. You could've just told her that she doesn't deserve him."

"She deserves more than that. She's pretending to be kind but deep inside of her is a very greedy woman." Olivier remarked.

"How... How did you know?" Riza curiously asked.

She smirked. "I judge people with my own eyes."

"You have the ultimate eye?"

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"Uh... Never mind. I thought you're a homunculus."

She sighed. "No one deserves him aside from me."

"What?!"

"You're jealous?" Olivier teased.

"No... I was just... surprised." Riza frowned. "So you like him, too."

"He used to like me before." Olivier said. "But I dumped him. And I regret it now."

Riza looked at her. "I think he still likes you..."

"I think he likes you, too. But I'll take him away from you." Olivier assured.

"Huh? No way!"

"See? You like him!" Olivier teased.

'No I don't!"

"Yes you do! No matter how many times you deny it, I can still figure it out."

Riza blushed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"I told you. I can judge someone with my own eyes." She grinned evilly. "And I'll do anything to take him away from you."

"No! You can't do that!" Riza protested.

"I can do that! I can even flirt with him if I want. And if you'll do nothing, I might just get his heart in no time." She confidently said.

"Are you planning to compete with me?" Riza courageously asked.

'So it seems..."

Riza sighed. "He said... He said you're his queen." Riza confessed.

"Queen? What was that supposed to mean?" Olivier asked.

"Yesterday... before you arrived, we were talking about his true love. He said she has this golden hair, fair skin, and beautiful eyes and one of them was slightly covered with some of her hair strands. She's almost the same height as him. He said she's scary, but he likes that kind of characteristic. He also noted that she has a high position in the military."

Olivier stared at her from head to toe, and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you describing yourself?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Starting from here was supposed to be chapter five. But I decided to post it here instead... Please don't forget to review... Thanks...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the office...

Maes threw a thick book and it hardly hit Roy's head. "Idiot! You are such an idiot! I thought I was the most idiot person in the world but you are more idiot than me! Idiot!" He yelled as he threw another thick book to him.

"Ouch! I know! I know I'm an idiot! You don't have to repeat that again and again! And you don't have to throw thick books on my head!" He complained.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"What the heck?!"

"You are so stupid! You described her with beautiful eyes but you didn't tell them what color those eyes are! And then you said one of those eyes was covered with some hair strands! You should've indicated if it was left or right! And those were not called hair strands! Those were bangs! You said she has almost the same height as yours but you didn't say if she's shorter or taller! And then you indicated that she has a high rank in the military! You should've said that she's a lieutenant! And now everyone thinks that it was Olivier and not Riza! What kind of alien are you!!!" He screamed one more time as he threw the bookshelf on Roy's desk.

"Hey! Be careful!" He shouted as he furiously crawled away from his desk. "I know it's my fault! But why are you so angry about that?!"

"Because you already failed to get yourself a good wife!" He threw another book to him. "I thought I'm gonna see my best friend smiling happily on the altar marrying a good wife like Riza! But what did you do?! You ruined your future!"

"Hey! Maes calm down! I-I'll fix this problem! I promise! Just stop!" Roy pleaded.

"You really have to, or else...!"

Suddenly, the two ladies arrived.

"What happened here?" Riza asked as she saw the books scattered all over the room and the bookshelf on his table.

"T-there was a storm..." Roy lied.

Olivier abruptly walked towards him, grabbed him by his collar and slapped him left and right repeatedly. "You're lying! You're lying! You're lying! Do you think we'll believe in you?!" She then threw him to the wall and he fell on the floor. She looked at Riza with her assertive face.

_"Geez... Is that how she flirts?"_ Riza thought. She rapidly ran to him, knelt down and lifted his head. "Colonel, are you okay?" She concernedly asked. He weakly nodded. "You shouldn't hit him that much!" She scolded Olivier.

"He deserves it." She sighed. "I'm going home."

"You're leaving without even apologizing on what you did to me?!" He bellowed but it seemed like she didn't hear him and went out of the room.

"I'll drive him home." Maes said.

"B-but..." She tried to protest.

"Don't worry. He's okay. It's just colds." Maes smiled as he lifted him by his shoulder. "I can take care of him. You must go home now."

She nodded and walked out of the room.

"It's like Olivier also likes you." Maes remarked.

"Huh? You think so?" Roy asked.

"I think that's how she shows her love to somebody." Maes assumed.

Roy's eyes widened. "That's horrible! I really have to fix this problem!" He horribly said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening my sister!" Major Alex Armstrong greeted as Olivier arrived at their mansion. He was about to hug her when she kicked his face. "My sister really loves me..."

She ignored him and climbed up to the stairs. There she saw her younger sister, Katherine, who was just waiting for her.

"So, Olivia, how's your plan?" Katherine asked with a smile.

Olivia smiled. "So far so good! It's really hard to get them together." She said as they both entered her room.

"But sister, honestly, haven't you felt something for the Colonel?" Katherine seriously asked.

She chuckled a bit. "I'm not interested to him. Riza really deserves him more than anyone does."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you go. I think it will take a long time before I can post another chapter (maybe after two or three days... I think that's not long enough). Please review because though I don't exert so much effort for this fic, I got tangled up in my schedule. And another pain I had endured was the internet connection. Well, if you want to know what kind of pain that was, read chapter eight of my other story "Problems before Marriage" and don't forget the reviews... I need them... Thanks!!!


	5. Sick

A/N: Gyaa! I have nothing to type here. Just read and review! Thanks! Please bear with me I'm not good in English so I really suck at some parts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She immediately woke up when she heard her alarm clock rang. She rubbed her eyes and when she was fully awake, she realized that it's her off today.

"What the heck... I shouldn't alarm my clock this early." She muttered.

She got up from her bed and prepared herself. Her phone instantly caught her attention.

"He's sick. Maybe I should tell him not to come to the office today." She dialed Roy's phone number. Some rings were heard on the other line and finally he answered.

"Hello? Achuuu!" He loudly sneezed on the phone and Riza surely heard it.

"Colonel?"

"Oh, Lieutenant, it's yo- Achuu!"

"You didn't take your medicine, did you?" Riza scolded him.

"I did!"

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

"Honestly?"

"I did! Honest-achuu!" He's obviously lying with that sneeze.

"See? I know you didn't. I advise you not to come to the office today." She said.

"Really?!" Roy seemed very happy about it. "But how about Oli..." He paused as he realized what he was going to say.

"What about whom?" She figured out what he was thinking.

"Uh... Oh no! Nothing! I mean what about the... paperwork? Yes! The paperwork! Achuuu!" He crazily lied.

She sighed. "You care about your paperwork? I'll take care of them tomorrow. But I think I'll have to go to your house to check you up." She knew he'd protest so she immediately hung up the phone.

"What the?" He uttered.

He scratched his head. "My goodness... I almost mentioned her name on the phone. But why did I just think about her? Oh yeah. I'm sick. I'm really, really sick." He said as he heard a knock from the door.

"I'm coming! Achuu!" He shouted. _"Why is she so fast?" _He thought. He was expecting to see Riza in her normal outfit; a white, long-sleeved blouse, a skirt that's just above her knee, and... She's wearing her hair down! That made him excited. He hurriedly opened the door, but almost fainted with what he saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza knocked several times. She got no reply. _"Maybe he's sleeping."_ She thought as she opened the door and quietly entered. She went straight to his bedroom. She opened the door, and surprised with what she saw.

"Start eating now or I'll have my sword stuck in your throat!" Olivier screamed as she forcefully pushed a spoonful of soup in Roy's mouth.

"What the heck. What are you doing here?!" Riza yelled.

"I'm taking care of him. Is there a problem with that?!" She replied.

Riza looked at Roy who was lying helplessly on the bed. "You call that care?! It looks like he's gonna faint within three seconds!" She pointed on him.

"Hey girls please calm down." He interrupted as he got up from his bed. "My condition will just get worse if you'll continue fighting like that." _"Wait a minute! They're fighting? For me? This is crazy!"_ He thought as he fell on his bed.

"Roy!" The girls both said in unison.

"I-I'm okay... Just please go to the kitchen and cook me some good soup. Please..." He begged.

"Uh... Okay." They both said and went to the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I already cooked a soup. I think I just have to reheat it." Olivier said as she took a pot.

"Wait. Let me taste it." She took a spoonful and swallowed it. She then frowned. "It's overcooked." She noted.

"What? But that's how we cook our food in the north." She insisted.

"North is different from Central. You guys boil the food in an intense heat because the climate there is too cold. But we people in Central use normal heat to cook foods like this." She explained as she prepared another pot and some ingredients of the soup. (A/N: Gyaaa! I forgot! I don't know how to cook! I'll just look at the recipe on the internet)

Olivier watched Riza as she set up everything to cook a chicken soup; from chopping the onions, celeries, carrots, and dicing the chicken, to combining everything in the pot. After less than twenty minutes, she was done. Olivier was amazed, though it wasn't obvious in her face.

"You'll be a good housewife." Olivier commented.

Riza smiled at her statement. "When Roy became my father's apprentice I started learning how to cook some dishes for them."

Olivier smirked. "Oh yeah. You're a good cook, but that doesn't mean you've surpassed my skills."

"You're gonna start arguing with me again!"

"If you think you deserve him then you should show more skills that I can't do."

Suddenly they both heard the phone rang. "I'll answer it." She volunteered. "Just please bring this to him." She handed her a bowl of chicken soup and she swiftly ran to the living room to answer the phone.

Olivier went to his room. "Here." She handed him the bowl of chicken soup as she sat on a chair nearby. He immediately took a sipped and smiled.

"Riza cooked that for you." She informed.

"Yeah I know. I still remember how her dishes taste. I miss this." He said as he stared at the soup with his calm face.

_"He looks good even he's sick... Wait a minute?! What the hell am I thinking?!"_ She yelled at her thought.

They stayed silent for a while. She knew Riza was better than her, and she accepted it. But what was that feeling? She felt like she was defeated. No! This was just part of her plan so it's really improbable that she did like him, didn't she?

The cold breeze coming from the window blew and incidentally brushed away Olivier's hair strands from her face. At the same time, Roy looked at her and surprised to see a good view of Olivier's face, with both of her eyes, without any hair strand covering her. She immediately looked away and they both blushed.

_"Th-that was unusual... I think I want to see that again... Oh no! What am I thinking? Oh yes, I am really sick!"_ He thought as he glanced at her who was staring at the floor.

They weren't aware that Riza was just near the doorframe, and noticed Roy's face was slightly tinted with red. "What's wrong? You guys seem very quiet." She interrupted.

"Oh, nothing." Roy was the first to answer. "This is very delicious." He said.

"Havoc called. He said you have a pile of papers that are due tomorrow. I told him that you're sick and we'll take care of those papers tomorrow." Riza said.

"We? But you don't have to get involve with my paperwork again. I think you should rest." He opposed.

"You haven't fully recovered yet. You really need my help." She insisted.

Olivier then barged in their conversation. "If you'll excuse me, I think I have to go home." She stood and instantly went out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked.

He just shrugged. "But I didn't know she was beautiful..." He unconsciously whispered.

"Did you say something?" Riza asked. She surely heard it right.

Roy then realized what he had said. "Uh? No! Nothing! I said th- the soup is delicious! Thanks!" _"I'm really sick!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivier buried her face on the pillow. "This is crazy! This is really crazy! I shouldn't be feeling this way!" She bellowed.

"Olivia?" Katherine called as she entered her room. "Is there something wrong?"

She got up from her bed. "I-I'm not feeling well!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I-I'm feeling something weird coming from here." She pointed to her left chest.

"You're in love?" Katherine guessed.

"I-I'm i-in l-love?! No way!" She shook her head. "I'm just trying to get them together!"

"I know, sister. But if you really want your plan to work, get over with that feeling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Sorry I'm in a hurry..,, gonna type the next chapter of the other fic!!!


End file.
